Christmas Calendar
by PausedInTime
Summary: It's Christmas, and your OTP has an advent calendar where they put small gifts and cards for each other. Person A finds out they're pregnant, and places the pregnancy test in the advent calendar for person B to find. How does person B react?


**It's Christmas, and your OTP has an advent calendar where they put small gifts and cards for each other. Person A finds out they're pregnant, and places the pregnancy test in the advent calendar for person B to find. How does person B react?**

 _Clara's flat_

 _4_ _th_ _December 2016_

 _6:30am_

Clara bit her bottom lip, staring down at the pregnancy test in her hands.

She was most definitely pregnant and she wasn't entirely shocked after the time her and the Doctor had spent together and last night, last night was one of the best nights of her life and she had no idea he had stamina like that and he didn't seem to tire, until she did herself and fell asleep at around four in the morning, content and satisfied. Although, obviously she knew this pregnancy had nothing to do with last night, that was far too quick, it must have been a few weeks ago on that planet they were on with the people who had the appearances of animals and the animals that had appearances of animals, expect they walked around on their hands and knees. It was odd, but eventually she grew used to it and they spent a night on the hills, staring up at the purple sky lit with red stars, the two of them sharing food and talking of their next trip when she had lent forward and kissed him with such a force she had knocked him down the hill and they had rolled down and hit the bottom in a bunch of giggles, then they made love underneath the stars and Clara remembered how cold his hands were and how she'd yelped out and giggled until her chest hurt.

She smiled, her heart pounding in her chest as she cleaned herself and stood up, flushing the toilet behind her as she placed the positive pregnancy test down on the bathroom counter and washed her hands rather quickly. Clara couldn't wait to tell the Doctor she was pregnant with his baby, he would be ecstatic, they had been trying for a year and they thought they weren't compatible as human and alien to conceive a child, but apparently they were. After the events of being back on Gallifrey, they managed to get away to the end of time where they started a life themselves. When Clara's heartbeat had returned, the Doctor flew them back to Earth and had to explain that Clara had only gone missing and she wasn't in fact, dead like Rigsy had told everyone. They soon married, a quiet ceremony with just Clara's father and gran and a few of the Doctor's friends, Vastra, Jenny, Osgood and Kate. On their honeymoon, they decided they wanted to try for a baby and after a year of trying, Clara was finally pregnant. She hadn't told him just yet, she wanted to figure out a way to surprise him. At the start of December, she had brought them both calendars and instead of having the chocolates in them, she took them out and replaced them with little gifts for the Doctor and he did the same for her.

That had given her the devious and mastermind plan of cutting three slots in the calendar and placing the pregnancy stick inside. So, on the sixth of December in two days, he would open that date and take out the stick to find the result positive. It was a great plan and Clara was fairly proud of herself. Eventually, two days passed that seemed like it had lasted a week and they sat in front of their Christmas tree in their shared flat and she watched his face as he popped open the calendar and his entire body froze upon what he found inside. She watched him swallow, his shoulders shaking as if he had already started crying.

He turned to face her, tears running down his cheeks as he held up the pregnancy test, 'Really?' he breathed slowly, hands visible shaking.

Clara laughed and nodded her head, crawling towards him as she wrapped her arms around his pale neck and climbed into his lap, 'Really,'

'You're really pregnant? Like, really, really?'

She giggled and pulled back to look at him, nodding, 'Yes, really, really pregnant. Are you happy?'

The Doctor laughed, tears of joy dropping down his face as he sighed and lent in to kiss at the tears dropping all down his wife's face, 'Happy? I'm ecstatic, I'm so happy I can't find a word, I'm happier now than when I met Shirley Bassey,'

Clara smirked and held her small finger over his lips to shush him, a twinkle in her Whiskey coloured eyes, 'Show me how happy you are and take me to bed,'

The Doctor smirked and nodded his head, lifting his tiny Space wife into his arms as he carried her to the bedroom where the two of them fell flat on the mattress, wrapped in each other's arms as the Christmas lights in their room, hanging on the walls shone brightly, the TARDIS making a funny noise from the living room, she was happy for them.

Finally, they had everything they wanted.


End file.
